Scott William Winters
|birthplace = New York City, New York |family = Jennifer Logan Grace Winters Faith Winters Dean Winters Bradford Winters Blair Winters |yearsactive = 1996-present }}Scott William Winters is an American actor best known for his role as Cyril O'Reily in the HBO prison drama series Oz. Biography Winters was born on August 5, 1965, in New York City, New York. The name of his parents are not known, as are why he got into acting. What is known is that Winters grew up in both Long Island, New York, and Scottsdale, Arizona, He also attended Brophy College Preparatory graduated from Northwestern University. Winters got his first on-screen role in 1996, when he was cast as a Blow Dried Jerk in the biographical drama film The People vs. Larry Flynt. Winters got his first major recurring role in 1998, when he was cast as Cyril O'Reily, the brain-damaged brother of deuteragonist Ryan O'Reily, for 45 episodes of the hit prison drama series Oz. Since then, Winters has appeared in TV shows and movies such as NCIS, 10-8: Officers on Duty, Numb3rs, Fringe, Urgency, The Sublime and Beautiful, Five Minarets in New York, Beautifully Broken, Lethal Weapon, Borgia, Sweet Lorraine, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Winters portrayed Doctor Robert Smith in the Season Fourteen episode "Broken Wing". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Broken Wing" (2018) TV episode - Doctor Robert Smith *NCIS (2018) - 2 episodes - CIA Agent Westley Clark *Beautifully Broken (2018) - Randy Hartley *The Lost Son (2018) - The Father *Berlin Station - 4 episodes (2017) - Nick Fischer *Blue Bloods (2017) - Detective Russ Vandenberg *Lethal Weapon (2017) - Deputy Luke Barton *The Americans - 3 episodes (2015-2016) - Lawrence *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - 4 episodes (2011-2015) - Detective Joe Dumas *Sweet Lorraine (2015) - Mayor Ward *Borgia - 25 episodes (2011-2014) - Rafaele Riario-Sansoni *The Leftovers (2015) - Michael *The Sublime and Beautiful (2014) - John Denton *NYC 22 (2012) - Amos Potter *Vivienne Again (2012) - Jed *Urgency (2010) - Canaan *Five Minarets in New York (2010) - Jim *Fringe (2010) - Jake Selleg *Walking on Turtle Island (2009) - Ollis *Law & Order (2008) - Timmy Serco *Without a Trace (2007) - Don Foster *Lincoln Heights - 2 episodes (2007) - Lieutenant Pogue *24 - 4 episodes (2007) - Agent Samuels *Eyes (2007) - Detective Gil Bates *13 Graves (2006) - Gary Domino *The Book of Daniel - 2 episodes (2006) - Jeffrey McMullen (credited as Scott Winters) *Dexter - 2 episodes (2006) - Detective McNamara *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Don Fitzgibbons *Wildfire (2006) - Hal Berney *Wanted (2005) - Frank Zane *Numb3rs (2005) - Glen Nash *Crossing Jordan (2005) - Ranger *North Shore (2005) - Marvin *CSI: Miami (2004) - Fred Kinnan *NYPD Blue - 7 episodes (2004) - Detective Stan Hatcher *The Jury (2004) - John McCarthy *10-8: Officers on Duty - 15 episodes (2003-2004) - Senior Deputy Matt Jablonski *The Dead Zone (2003) - Ranger Randy Turman *Fastlane (2003) - Ghost Goucher *Oz - 45 episodes (1998-2003) - Cyril O'Reily *Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back (2001) - Clark/Scott William Winters (uncredited) *The Beat (2000) - Damon Lawrence *Angel (2000) - Jack MacNamara *The Pretender (1999) - Ray *Promised Land (1998) - Ellis *Good Will Hunting (1997) - Clark *Homicide: Life on the Street - 2 episodes (1997) - Eddie Dugan (credited as Scott Winters) *The Prosecutors (1996) - Jeff Kendall *The People vs. Larry Flynt (1996) - Blow Dried Jerk (credited as Scott Winters) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors